Miłość Wszystko Zwycięża
by Badhbh
Summary: Tłumaczenie z języka angielskiego. Hermiona Granger i Severus Snape odkrywają, że darzą się uczuciem.


Autor: AraKitten

Tytuł oryginału: Love Conquers All

Link do oryginału: .net/s/1685844/1/Love_Conquers_All

Autorka nie odpowiada. Niemniej czekam:)

* * *

><p><strong>Ekstremalnie niedługa, straszliwie skrócona, pozbawiona fabuły, gramatycznie niepoprawna, historia miłosna: „Miłość wszystko zwycięża"<strong>

* * *

><p>Och, to był cudowny dzień w Hogwarckiej Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa. Słońce świeciło, ptaki śpiewały, a Bijąca Wierzba właśnie zakatowała jakiegoś pierwszoroczniaka na śmierć.<p>

Niestety, Ron, Harry oraz Hermiona (aktualnie uczniowie siódmej klasy) przebywali w zawilgoconej, mrocznej, a ponadto przygnębiającej sali eliksirów. Tak, znajdowali się z dala od słońca, ptaków i tragicznej śmierci. Na szczęście, coś miało się zdarzyć…

W celu zawiązania intrygi sprawiono, że Profesor Snape był nieobecny. To śmiałe posunięcie nie jest wystarczająco wykorzystywane w większości fanfików, więc autorka zdecydowała się poważnie okaleczyć bohatera. Było to związane z borsukiem, garnkiem miodu i kijem do krykieta. Szczegóły tego wypadku są dość niekonkretne, a zarazem szeroko rozpowszechniane.

Tak czy inaczej, oznaczało to brak nauczyciela.

- Stanowisko nauczyciela eliksirów jest wolne, dopóki Profesor Snape nie wydobrzeje – powiedziała Profesor McGonagall. Było to raczej niepotrzebne, bo przecież czytelnik dowiedział się o tym z poprzedniego akapitu.

Harry i Ron spoglądali na siebie radośnie, a Seamus Finnigan zawołał:

- Czy to prawda, że próbował molestować borsuka kijem do krykieta i kotwicą?

- Panie Finnigan! Będę wdzięczna, jeśli pozostawi pan te nieprzyzwoite pogłoski za drzwiami sali! – McGonagall kontynuowała – Profesor Dumbledore zdecydował powierzyć nauczanie klasy Hermionie Granger.

Hermiona udawała, że wygląda na oszołomioną. To znaczy, kogo chcemy oszukać?

Przecież to Hermiona.

- Ojejku! Jestem taka oszołomiona! – „zagruchała". McGonagall kontynuowała – Oczywiście, oznacza to że Panna Granger będzie spędzać swój wolny czas głównie z Profesorem Snapem, by upewnić się czy jej działania są zgodne z programem nauczania.

Ron wrzasnął z przerażenia.

- Panno Granger, sugeruję by udała się pani do skrzydła szpitalnego. Pozostali niech spędzą czas na powtórzeniu materiału z zeszłej lekcji.

Gdy wyszła reszta klasy mruczała i obrzuciła ją brzydkimi określeniami.

- Jestem tu… - śpiewała Hermiona i w podskokach dotarła na oddział szpitalny. Niemal płynąc w powietrzu minęła ciało zmarłego chłopca, nawet nie spoglądając w jego stronę i nie zauważając pogrążonej w żalu rodziny.

Rzuciła za to drżące i szczęśliwe - Witam! - w stronę łóżka Snape'a.

Snape spojrzał na nią.

- Nienawidzę cię.

Hermiona zalała się łzami.

- NIE ROZUMIEM! STARAŁAM SIĘ BYĆ NAJLEPSZĄ UCZENNICĄ BY PANU ZAIMPONOWAĆ! – dramatycznie osunęła się na podłogę.

Nuta fałszywej troski wkradła się do głosu Snape'a.

- Proszę wstać, panno Granger!

- ZACHOWUJĘ SIĘ TAK BO PANA KOOOCHAM! – Hermiona nie była jedyną cierpiącą na Capslockowe złamanie serca i drastycznie histeryczną interpunkcję.

Nogi odmówiły jej posłuszeństwa, a głos poszybował w górę o kilka oktaw.

- Ty... mnie... kochasz? – wyjąkał Snape, a w jego bezdusznych czarnych oczach wezbrały łzy.

- Och, jak mogłabym się oprzeć twoim przetłuszczonym czarnym włosom i seksownemu ciału?

Nagle Snape zaczął płakać.

- Nikt wcześniej mnie nie kochał – czknął – Byłem w długotrwałej fizycznej relacji z Profesor Tralawney, ale ona wykorzystywała mnie tylko do seksu. A przecież jestem WIĘCEJ niż tylko ładną buzią!

Hermiona westchnęła.

- Och, wiem. Już w pierwszej klasie zauważyłam twoją udręczoną duszę, którą można dostrzec tylko przy bliższym poznaniu.

- Hermiono, – powiedział szeptem Snape – jeśli nie miałbym zmiażdżonych wszystkich kości poniżej szyi, pocałowałbym cię w tym momencie. (Najwidoczniej, gdy Voldemort podejrzewa kogoś o szpiegostwo (i bardzo słusznie!) zazwyczaj zrzuca na niego piętrowy autobus, by zmusić go do mówienia).

- Och, Severusie – rzuciła się na łóżko i namiętnie go pocałowała.

W dwa lata później Snape i Hermiona pobrali się przed Norą. Początkowo Ron powiedział, że nie przyjdzie, ale w ostatniej chwili przezwyciężył uprzedzenia wobec Snape'a. Na weselu śpiewał nawet „Piosenkę drwala", wykonując układ choreograficzny.

Cztery dni później pobrali się Harry i Draco. Wszyscy żyli długo i szczęśliwie. Oprócz Voldemorta, który został potrącony przez autobus tego samego dnia.

* * *

><p><em>Z Refleksji Tłumaczki: Tekst o wybitnych walorach edukacyjnych: Pamiętajcie Drodzy Milusińscy, że jesteście czymś więcej niż tylko ładnymi buziami, a i unikajcie Capslockowych złamań czegokolwiek i autobusów powodujących nie-Capslockowe złamania;)<em>


End file.
